Ever capable
by Annie70th
Summary: Zhu li was his ever capable assistant, his beautiful assistant with a secret. Varrick, master of the seas and billionare, was a very powerful handsome man. This is their story
1. Chapter 1

Zhu li Moon was a beautiful women underneath those glasses. She was filled with honesty, poise, grace, loyalty, and most importantly, the moon. Zhu li was blessed by the moon spirit who only few people knew as Yue, former princess of the Northern Water Tribe. It was always to be that Zhu li Moon would never have an easy life. But the Moon spirit has her reasons, and that reason was to help her with her life as the assistant of the most brilliant mind in the world.

Everyone knew that to have a last name it must be bought or earned, to rarely any people had last names. So it was always a wonder to people how this poor girl, Zhu li had the last name Moon. Believe me it was mystery to her to. But it said so in fine ink, Moon.

It was crisp cold day in Northern Water Tribe, the wind was biting and the snow was ruthless. Zhu li was walking through the streets in her water tribe garb, her hair blowing in face and her glasses slipping away. Zhu li didn't need her glasses that much but you know...it made her look wealthier.

" I have a new idea giant humming bird-" CRASH.

And just like that Zhu li was on her rear, staring into the most beautiful amazing pair of blue eyes she had never seen.

" Oh wow! Just popped right our of nowhere!" As he rose Zhu li saw that he was like a god. The most perfect bouncy brown black hair sat beautifully on to of his head, a neat beautiful mustache defined his chiseled jaw more. His body was muscular, slender, and definitely tall.

" I'm Varrick, come on let's go the day light is fading and we need to get this thing working." He gestured toward the old glider in his hand with metal braces on the exterior.

Varrick took a look at this women and a light bulb went off in his head. I want this girl as my personal assistant he decided. Varrick studied her, those gray eyes looked so intelligent and held a power that was yet to be unlocked. Varrick shook the feeling off and pulled her up.

"Lets not dilly dally, come on." He gave her an obvious look.

" Yes sir." Zhu li had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Zhu Li's POV

Since that day I ran into Varrick at the Northern Water Tribe I learned many things about him. He's growing an empire, very successful, grew up poor, and owns Varrick, soon to be Global, Industries. I also learned that he is completely mad.

" Zhu li hand me the thing" He said without looking up. And for some reason I handed him the wrench. He looked up grinned.

" You know what Zhu Li?"

" What sir?" I said.

" How would you like to be my personal assistant? Varrick Industries is going global and soon to be the most successful business in the world, wouldn't you want to be apart of that?" Soft blue eyes packed with intelligence met my own.

" It's a big commitment." I said lamely. What if he saw...what if he saw what happens to me at night, beneath the moon. But this is a big opportunity...

" Of course it is!" Varricks eyes grew wide and excited. Done.

" Okay sir."

" Thats the spirit!" He said. " Now get over here and help me finish this."

That night the a beautiful women named Suki stayed over, she was supposed to be an actress for something we came up with called a mover. But she seduced Varrick into over things.

I covered my ears as I heard Suki squeal. Ew. Pull it together Zhu li, still that twinge of jealousy nagged at me.

" Stop it- argh!" White clear water began to envelope my body, a very familiar warm feeling pumped through my veins. My hair grew out and turned pure white. Once I was back down I looked in the mirror. Well great. The blessing of the moon.

" Geesh..." My straight thick hair had grown out to my waist and got wavy the farther it was, my skin was glowing and eye sight was impeccable. I already knew that I was in the spirit world. I stepped out into the balcony and saw the awaiting spirit, Yue.

" Little Moon, how are you." Yue looked me, her face the definition of beauty and kindness. Well my boss is and this stuck up "actress" are playing with the birds and the bees. Sooo.

" My boss and this women are..." Yue made a face. I cracked a smile.

" Zhu li you are special." Yue tells me, as she does every night. " You are part spirit, blessed my me. And you will help the avatar, though she may not know it." I nod.

" Yes Yue, I know. I am half of you." Yue smiles kindly and kisses my head. Next thing I know I'm back in the mortal world.

" Hello again." I look in the mirror, my white hair glistening. I guess in a way this is my true form. If I wasn't blessed how would my life be? Would I have met Varrick.

" Probably." I whispered. Sleep, I need sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Zhu li wasn't seem like the type of person to care about appearances or feelings, or at least she didn't seem to care. The truth was she cared a lot, Zhu li was constantly worrying and wondering if she looked alright. She never tried though, and that was the weird thing. Zhu li didn't try to make herself look good, she cared but never made an effort. Maybe because she never had any reason to.

Suki had long wavy brown hair and tan skin with sparkling brown eyes. Her skin was flawless and her body was a vision, it didnt help that she wore the most fitted clothing to show case that. She was tall and slender and overall a goddess. And that annoyed Zhu li. A lot.

That morning she woke up, after her nightly meeting with Yue and transformation, and she decided to make an effort. Varrick had said the day before, when Suki had first arrived, that the next day they would shoot a mover. And what better day to make an effort than the day of lights and acting. Zhu li put her now mousy brown hair up into a lose pretty bun with a braid in the side, she twirled her lose strands with her finger till they were curly. And then she put on powder. Powder. Only a little bit so chill. Satisfied Zhu li walked over pulled out a dark blue dress mixed with purple. It was an elegant traditional high neck dress, it fitted her body perfectly. She added a gray sweater over to look more professional. Lastly she added a traditional blue necklace, in the pendant part was a carving of the moon, her other half. Zhu li looked in the mirror and smiled. She was beautiful. Her hair was a gorgeous and her look was flawless. Zhu li glanced at her glasses. No, not today she decided. I could go a day without them she thought.

Zhu li sucked in and sighed.

" Lets do this." She said and walked out the door.

The first thing Varrick saw was the wine glasses resting on the bedside table. He groaned and sat up, scratching his head. Beside him the bed was empty, he had sent Suki back to her room. Varrick dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush out his gorgeous locks. Once he had finished his little routine his got dressed in his blue water tribe suit and called for Zhu li to help him with the rest of his morning.

" ZHU LI!" Varrick hollered out into the bug hall of his yacht. He heard foot steps hastily trotting to his room. Varrick was expecting to see his assistant, his assistant that wears the most professional clothing, hair in tight pony tail, bangs parted, bland colors and glasses perched on her nose. Instead he saw a beautiful women. Varrick spluttered.

" Zhu li?! What in gods name are you wearing?! Why do you look like that?" Varrick said obviously. Zhu Li's cheeks tinted pink.

" I'm wearing clothes sir. I look like this because that's how I was born." Half true.

" Yes of course..." Varrick mumbled. " Zhu li I need you to do my eye brows, mustache, and hands. Come on we have mover to shoot!"

" Yes sir." Zhu li was beaming inside.

" ZHU LI!" Varrick called for his assistant. He wasnt used to seeing this side of her, at all. She was...stunning and gorgeous. And it was distracting. Varrick tried to calm himself but as approached his nerves began to escalate quickly.

" Yes sir." His assistant whipped out her notepad, ready for any and everything.

" Zhu li." Varrick flushed. " I need you to make sure Suki is ready for her scene..." Varrick trailed off, his eyes staring into hers with wonder and shock. Had they always been that shade of gray?

" Yes sir, I'll bring you back your special blend of tea sir." Zhu spun around on her heel and started for Suki' s dressing room.

" WITH LOTS OF HONEY!" Varrick called.

Yes! He noticed, and I was visible! Zhu li cheered. As she approached Suki's dressing room she saw all the stares she had been receiving from the cast and other people. Zhu li smiled in her mind. Haha.

" Oh, you know Zhu li I don't like you." Zhu li snapped out of her mind and met the cold stare of Suki.

" Thats quite alright, you won't be here for very much longer. You have your seen in 5 so I suggest you prep." Zhu li said in monotone. Suki was persistent though.

" Varrick won't be impressed you know!" Suki called after her. Zhu snorted and turned around.

" Honey that's my employer, Varrick, a billionaire. I'm not a hooker like you." And with that Zhu li left, a smile dancing on her sculpted lips.


End file.
